Lembranças do Passado
by Isabellemariecullen
Summary: Edward Cullen é um jovem milionário no auge de sua carreira e tem quase tudo o que sempre sonhou. No dia no seu casamento, algo inesperado acontece, fazendo com que as consequências deste dia fatídico o levem novamente para a mulher que mais amou e reviva novamente o que antes eram somente Lembranças do Passado.
1. Sinopse

Edward Cullen é um jovem milionário no auge de sua carreira e tem quase tudo o que sempre sonhou.

No dia no seu casamento, algo inesperado acontece, fazendo com que as consequências deste dia fatídico o levem novamente para a mulher que mais amou e reviva novamente o que antes eram somente Lembranças do Passado.


	2. Prólogo

_Por muito tempo acreditei que amar significava um sentimento de possessão que te prende e faz passar por cima de todo e qualquer princípio._

 _Depois, cheguei a pensar que ele não existia e caso fosse ao contrário, pelo tamanho de minha maldade, talvez jamais conheceria tal sentimento. Por ter conceitos tão arrogantes e preconceituosos que atropelavam qualquer raciocínio lógico e coerente que eu tivesse, e então, disposta a contornar isso, resolvi mudar._

 _Nunca pensei em minha vida, que sofreria tal fatalidade comigo_.

 _A tentativa de assassinato, as mentiras, o egoísmo, a ganância, a inveja e o ódio que tomaram conta de meu coração à partir do momento em que me encontrei completamente perdida, quando todos os meus planos, e tudo que sonhei deram errado. Isso me deu os mais variados motivos para pensar em tudo o que já fiz com a minha vida._

 _Sentimentos perversos e malignos que sempre estavam lá e conseguiram se libertar quando na primeira oportunidade, envenenaram-me contra aqueles que sempre estiveram ao meu lado_.

 _Então, você apareceu na minha vida._

 _Arrebentando todas correntes de tristeza e frustração dentro de mim e me permiti enganar-me por muito tempo achando que o sentia era somente uma grande amizade por você. Foi aí, que me vi em um paradoxo de emoções entre a razão e o coração e por incrível que pareça, desde que te conheci, você habita em minha mente e em meu coração..._ _Só eu que não havia percebido isso._

 _Infelizmente, não posso voltar ao passado e corrigir meus erros, mas posso tentar construir um futuro ao seu lado e deixar as pessoas a quem eu mais feri terem finalmente seu final feliz._


	3. Conhecendo Edward e Ana

**Edward**

Quatro anos atrás conheci Ana. A linda garota que ocupa meus pensamentos com seu jeito doce e destemido e que despertou meu total interesse desde a primeira vez que a vi.

Talvez pelo fato de ser muito parecida com Ela. Nos conhecemos na faculdade, nos tornamos melhores amigos, namorados e agora estamos a uma passo de nos casarmos.

Não me arrependo da decisão de tê-la deixado entrar em minha vida. Ela me ajudou a superar meus fantasmas internos e a enfrentar meus medos e lutar pelos meus objetivos. Não poderia ter feito escolha melhor.

— Edward, querido. Está na hora de trabalhar. Se você não levantar agora chegará atrasado de novo. - falou minha noiva.

— Ah! Meu amor, só mais cinco minutos. Afinal, eu sou o dono da empresa lembra?

Rolei ficando de bruços querendo desfrutar mais um pouco do aconchego da minha cama.

— Claro que eu me lembro, mas só porque é o dono da empresa, não quer dizer que tenha que ficar dormindo o dia inteiro. - retrucou se inclinando para dar um beijo em meu pescoço.

— E tem como contrariar você mulher?

— Não.

Respondeu cheia de si.

— Tudo bem. - respondi e suspirei derrotado, essa mulher ainda seria minha perdição.

Saí da cama e fui tomar banho pensando em como minha vida era maravilhosa, tenho pais amorosos, uma esposa linda e carinhosa e logo um filho para completar minha felicidade.

Era bem mais do que eu pedi. Mas tudo o que um dia desejei ter com Ela e que agora está sendo realizado com minha futura esposa. Minha Bella Marie.

Longe dali, Edward não imaginava que estava sendo observado há meses e que um pequeno descuido seria fatal para as as pessoas a quem ele mais ama.

Tudo ocasionado por um sentimento distorcido de posse de algo que nunca foi verdadeiro.

Anabela

Quando Edward saiu para o trabalho, me peguei mergulhada em lembranças passadas dos momentos que vivemos juntos. Com certeza a mais marcante para mim, foi o momento em que nos conhecemos.

Ele entrou em minha vida de tal forma que não consigo explicar. Com tanta prioridade tomou espaço dentro do meu ser e se fez o meu tudo. A ponto de não conseguir mais passar muito tempo longe dele.

Cansada. Era a palavra que me descrevia no momento. Os professores da universidade parece que combinaram de passar atividades extras e curriculares para essa semana. O que não me deixou nem com tempo de pensar direito. A não ser em terminar minhas atividades.

Eu estava no último período do curso de medicina e no momento, andava apressada no corredor, quando de repente sem querer esbarro em alguém e como sempre, todos os meus livros caem no chão.

— Desculpe-me por isso eu estava destraído, não havia te visto - disse a voz aveludada.

— Que nada, desculpe-me você, eu que estava no mundo da lua como sempre. - na hora que olhei pra cima, fiquei pasma.

O belo homem tinha olhos verdes, cabelos bagunçados cor de cobre, músculos bem definidos, e de acordo com os gominhos da camisa, uma barriga tanquinho. Para Ana! Não é legal ficar secando os outros assim. Ah, mais deixa eu me deliciar com essa visão mais um pouquinho não é todo dia que esbarro em um homem como esses.

"Por mim poderia ser todo dia" minha consciência falou.

Sim. É verdade. Planejava ficar mais alguns minutos observando aquela obra prima que estava na minha frente, mas meus planos foram interrompidos por um cigarro e o som da sua voz rouca e sexy.

— Então... Você estuda que curso? - perguntou

— Eu estou no último ano de medicina e você?

— Estou no último ano de advocacia. E já perdemos o primeiro horário mesmo, que tal irmos para o refeitório. Lhe convido para um lanche como um pedido de desculpas. A propósito, me chamo Edward.

Falou com um irresistível sorriso torto.

— Eu concordo. E para todos os efeitos, eu me chamo Ana. - falou

— Vamos?

— Com certeza. - respondi seguindo-lhe não imaginando que aquele seria o primeiro passo para uma grande amizade.

Depois disso não nos separamos mais, nós completava-mos totalmente. Começamos a namorar e um mês depois ele me pediu em casamento e eu com certeza aceitei.

Claro que com algumas condições.

 **1**. Terminar a Faculdade

Não foi uma condição muito difícil já que estávamos no último período. Então a partir dali me formaria em quatro meses. Mas a segunda condição fez adiarmos nossos planos.

 **2.** Casar Grávida.

Sempre foi meu sonho casar grávida. Nunca gostei do tradicional. Essas pessoas que acham deselegante a mulher casar com uma barriga de grávida e depois ficar julgando e opinando se ela está se casando ou por interesse ou por estar segurando o noivo com o filho.

Demorou um pouco para se realizar. Edward e eu passamos a morar juntos depois da faculdade. Compramos uma mansão nas proximidades da floresta. Um lugar calmo e sossegado para nós. Um pouco longe da cidade, mas que valia a pena.

Ele assumiu a nova filial da Cullen's aqui em Forks e passou a se empenhar em dar o seu melhor e colocar em prática tudo o que aprendeu em seu novo escritório.

Pela manhã nós nos amávamos com loucura antes de ele ir para a fábrica Cullen. A tarde ele voltava e almoçava comigo, já que minha residência no Seattle Grace ainda não havia começado. A noite jantavamos juntos e compartilhavamos como foi nosso dia. E depois voltamos a nos fundir na dança corporal mais antiga do mundo.

Não foi surpresa que cinco meses depois que havia terminado a faculdade me descobrisse grávida.

Estava ansiosa e muito feliz. Edward também não se aguentava de tanta felicidade. Finalmente poderíamos seguir com os planos do casamento. Meu bebê crescia a salvo e seguro dentro de mim e o amor da minha vida estava a apenas alguns meses de se tornar meu oficialmente.

Era um momento sublime.

Mas ainda sim sentia que algo ia acontecer. Que algo terrível se aproximava. Só espero que seja lá o que for, possamos superar juntos.

Em geral só tinha a agradecer pela vida maravilhosa que me foi concedida.


	4. O Casamento

_**Uma Semana Depois**_

 _ **Sexta - Feira, 08 de Janeiro de 2013**_

 **Anabella**

Hoje era o grande dia.

O dia em que me uniria nos laços do matrimônio com o homem que sempre amei e vou continuar amando pelo resto dos meus dias.

A alegria que sentia era tão grande que não conseguia descrever tamanha felicidade.

Mas contraditóriamente, ainda sentia um sentimento de angústia, como se algo grandioso e terrível estivesse prestes a acontecer.

"Não Ana, calma. Nada de errado vai acontecer, isso é coisa da sua cabeça. Se concentre em tornar esse dia memorável." Falei comigo mesma.

Felizmente, por hoje, joguei para o lado esse esse pressentimento estranho e me concentrei apenas em meu casamento, no qual, ficaria datado para sempre como a data mais importante de minha vida.

Afinal, não é todo dia que você se torna a Sra. Edward Cullen.

Passei minha lua de mel na companhia do meu noivo. Apesar de agora com cinco meses a barriga estar começando a despontar, nos descobrimos muito criativos entre quatro paredes. Ontem fizemos amor com tanta intensidade que senti lágrimas deslizando por meu rosto. Era como um ciclo que se fechava. O dia marcava a transição de nossas vidas. Pois em menos de um dia daquela hora, me tornaria oficialmente e em todos os sentido da palavra.

Logo no início da manhã, minha sogra e minha cunhada me arrastaram para um SPA de luxo, onde fui submetida a tratamentos faciais, de pele, massagens, hidromassagem e principalmente a depilação. Ou seja, todo o tratamento especial para que uma noiva fique deslumbrante.

Não queria me desgrudar do meu amor , mas infelizmente era necessário. Assim, aceitei de bom grado o que elas me impuzeram.

Antes do crepúsculo já me encontrava pronta e muito ansiosa para rever meu amor. Meu vestido era creme, todo bordado e justo, o que acentuava minha barriga de cinco meses, eu estava me sentindo uma princesa em um conto de fadas. E logo me casaria com meu príncipe.

Já me encontrava no carro na frente da igreja. Alice ainda veio com a história de que a noiva chega atrasada e tal, mas eu tinha pressa eu precisava garantir para mim mesmo que aquilo e estava acontecendo e que era real. Eu precisava daquele homem. Eu precisava de Edward.

Esperei dez meses por esse momento. Não posso esperar mais.

Então a contrariando, saí do carro já me preparando para entrar a qualquer custo. Dispensei a entrada dos noivos e padrinhos na minha opinião aquilo era completamente desnecessário, queria ser a primeira pessoa que ele veria entrando por aquelas portas e vindo em sua direção. Isso fez Alice ser obrigada a dar o sinal para a marcha nupcial ficar a postos.

Charlie veio ao meu lado para me conduzir para o meu destino. Meu Edward.

— Já está pronta querida? - perguntou Charlie

— Sempre pai.

— Bom, eu sabia que esse momento iria chegar, mas não pensei que fosse ser tão breve.

— Pai, todos sabíamos que isso ia acontecer. O senhor sabe o quanto eu almejei por isso e a grande felicidade que me encontro por poder finalmente, realizar esse sonho. Mas quero que saiba que apesar de tudo ainda serei sua garotinha. - falei abraçando-lhe lutando contra as lágrimas que teimavam em cair.

— Não chore menina, não chore. Vai borrar sua maquiagem e não é o que queremos no momento. Só quero que saiba que te amo mais que tudo filha e estarei aqui para o que precisar. Agora vamos que pelo visto você não está com cara de quem quer atrasar mais.

— Sim pai, com certeza. Vamos. - Deixei-o me guiar até o altar, estava trêmula e muito ansiosa.

Minha vontade era andar o mais rápido possível e chegar até meu noivo. Mas Charlie me deu um freio e um olhar repreensivo percebendo minha ansiedade. Dane-se, já amava aquele homem com toda minha vida, precisava estar conectada a ele de todas as formas humanamente possíveis.

Quando a segunda porta que dava acesso a igreja foi aberta e a marcha se iniciou eu fiquei maravilhada com que vi.

A decoração estava impecável. Haviam dosseis de rosas e orquídeas por toda a Igreja estavam muito bem distribuídas em partes estratégicas.

Ao fundo, pude ver o meu futuro. Edward.

Estava no final do imenso tapete vermelho lindíssimo como sempre e logo quando me deu meu sorriso torto preferido quis correr a seu encontro.

— Calma, Ana. - replicou Charlie, ao meu lado, apertando suavemente minha mão.

— Estou tentando ter calma pai, mas não consigo - contestei.

— É normal ficar ansiosa no dia do casamento. Eu também fiquei muito ansioso no meu casamento com a sua mãe. - falou me guiando ao altar.

Demorou alguns segundos para me dar conta que já estava no altar segurando a mão do meu noivo enquanto Charlie lhe dizia:

— Cuide bem dela rapaz. Está em suas mãos meu maior tesouro. Não a faça sofrer Edward.

— Não se preocupe Charlie, cuidarei dela com a minha vida - respondeu dando seu sorriso torto, enquanto meu pai assentia e ia para o lado de minha mãe.

Viramos para o padre que logo começou a cerimônia. Estava tão feliz em meus próprios pensamentos que só ouvi quando o mesmo disse:

— Anabella Marie Denalli Swan você aceita Edward Anthonny Masen Cullen como seu legítimo esposo?

— Sim. - afirmei categoricamente com um sorriso gigantesco no rosto.

— Edward Anthony Masen Cullen você aceita Anabella Marie Denalli Swan como sua legítima esposa.

— Sim, aceito.

—Se tem alguém que deseja impedir esse casamento que fale agora, ou cale-se para sempre... - como ninguém se manifestou, ele continuou. - Bom, já que não há nenhuma imposição, pelos poderes investidos à mim, eu vos declaro, marido e mulher, pode beijar a noiva.

Quando nossos lábios se tocaram, aconteceu algo inusitado. Parecia que estávamos nos despedindo, não dando um beijo do início de nossa nova vida.

Ele deu um beijo em minha barriga de cinco meses e me abraçou sussurrando em meu ouvido o quanto eu o estava fazendo o homem mais feliz do mundo naquele dia.

Saíamos da igreja quando de repente, vejo uma silhueta familiar em cima de uma moto sacando uma arma e mirando à Edward. Não deu tempo de ter um raciocínio lógico, só senti que teria que proteger meu amor e tudo ficaria bem.

Assim, lancei-me à frente de Edward e senti uma força me puxando para fora do meu corpo, depois disso, tudo o que vi foi a escuridão.


	5. Tragédia

**Edward**

Era hoje, o grande dia do meu casamento com a minha doce Ana.

Convenci Alice a passar minha despedida de solteiro com minha noiva e ela aceitou, porém de manhã bem cedo elas bateram na porta do nosso quarto para o dia "Dia da Noiva" e a levaram para longe de mim.

Não sei o que se passa, mas estou com sentimento de angústia no coração, de perda e um aperto no peito, só espero que não aconteça nada com nenhum dos meus tesouros, caso o contrário eu morreria. Já perdi uma, se perder a outra, não conseguirei resistir.

Me aprontei em nossa cobertura. Olhei em volta e concluí que estava fazendo a coisa certa.

Pedi Ana em casamento um mês após nos conhecermos, estava tão fascinado e apaixonado por ela, que não queria deixá-la escapar. Mas se não tivesse condições, não seria Ana. Ela queria se casar grávida e após a faculdade e isso adiou um pouco meus planos para nós. Mas esperaria por ela o tempo que fosse.

Logo após nós concluirmos a faculdade, comprei uma penthouae em Tribeca, Nova York. Eramos muito felizes aqui. Era um lugar aconchegante e confortável de se viver.

Ainda demorou dois meses para ela se descobrir grávida, mas foi um dos dias mais feliz da minha vida. São dez meses juntos da mais pura felicidade.

Ana é maluquinha, mandona, organizada, mas é a mulher que eu amo. Nunca pensei que chegaria a amar outra mulher depois Dela, mas isso aconteceu. Não amo Ana como um dia amei Ela, mas posso dizer que hoje Ana é a minha vida. A convivência com ela era como o ar que respiro, fácil, leve. E ela me proporcionou os momentos de mais pura felicidade.

Terminei de me vestir e dirigi a caminho da igreja pensando o quão sortudo eu sou. Chegando lá, encontrei meus pais, que se mostraram muito satisfeitos com a minha união com Anabella e meus irmãos que faziam piadinhas sobre algo relacionado a estar indo para a força. Não imaginava eles que mal esperava a hora que isso aconteceria.

Já estava quase na hora da cerimônia iniciar e a cada minuto estava mais ansioso. Os minutos passavam lentamente, como se fosse para me irritar. Meu irmão não satisfeito com meu nervosismo resolveu bagunçar comigo.

— Calma "Eddie" ainda tem tempo de desistir, antes que ela chegue. - falou Jasper imitando sem sucesso uma voz com tom mais suave.

— Deixe ele em paz Jasper, não está vendo como ele está nervoso. - Tânia falou repreendendo sua infantilidade.

— Tudo bem tia Tânia, só queria alertar o "Eddie" que ainda dá tempo de voltar atrás.

Tânia o repreendeu e me olhou com compreensãom

— Não se preocupe querido, ela logo chegará.

— Espero mesmo Sra. Swan.

— Eu já falei querido, me chame apenas de Tânia. Veja, olhe para a entrada. Lá está sua noiva.

Não consegui responder, estava hipnotizado com a linda mulher caminhando em minha direção.

Como sempre ela resolveu ser a minha Ana de sempre e quebrar toda a tradição dispensando a entrada dos padrinhos e dos pais dos noivos com o pretexto de que ela queria ser a primeira pessoa que eu veria vindo em minha direção. Sendo assim, só restou a eles a saída tradicional.

Mulher absurda, como se tivesse olhos para mais alguém além dela.

Nossos olhares se conectaram e ficamos em nossa bolha particular enquanto ela vinha em minha direção, eu queria correr até ela e trazê-la para perto de mim, a proteger do mundo e ser seu alicerce, assim como ela é o meu.

Quando dei por mim, ela estava a minha frente e Charlie a entregou a mim falando:

— Cuide bem dela. Está em suas mãos meu maior tesouro. Não a faça sofrer Edward.

— Não se preocupe Charlie, cuidarei dela com a minha vida - respondi dando meu melhor sorriso, enquanto ele assentia e rumava para o lado de Tânia no altar.

Viramos para o padre que logo começou a cerimônia. Confesso que só ouvi a parte principal, pois não conseguia parar de olhar minha linda futura esposa.

— Anabella Marie Denalli Swan você aceita Edward Anthonny Masen Cullen como seu legítimo esposo? Para amá-lo e respeitá-lo na saúde e na doença? Na alegria e na tristeza? Até que a morte os separe?

— Aceito. - afirmou

— Edward Anthony Masen Cullen você aceita Anabella Marie Denalli Swan como sua legítima esposa? Para amá-lo e respeitá-lo na saúde e na doença? Na alegria e na tristeza? Até que a morte os separe?

— Sim, aceito.

—Se tem alguém que deseja impedir esse casamento que fale agora, ou cale-se para sempre... - como ninguém se manifestou, ele continuou. - Bom, já que não há nenhuma imposição, pelos poderes investidos à mim, eu vos declaro, marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva.

Nossos lábios se tocaram e pela primeira vez senti uma inexplicável angústia, mas não deixei isso atrapalhar esse dia tão feliz.

Estávamos saindo da igreja e a angústia aumentou. Esperamos a saída tradicional dos pais e padrinhos para podermos sair. Abraçava minha mãe na saída da igreja, e ela me parabeniza por agora ser um homem de família.

Sempre tive problemas com a minha mãe, por ela sempre impor a mim suas vontades, principalmente depois do que ela fez para Ela, mas quando conheci Ana, a mesma me incentivou a deixar os rancores passados ser lado e me reconciliar com a minha família. E hoje nossa relação familiar não é aquela de família modelo de pote de margarina, mas é estável.

De repente Ana se vira, olha bem em meus olhos e fala:

— Eu te amo meu amor, seja muito feliz.

— Eu também te amo amor, mas por que você está dizendo...?

Depois disso não deu tempo pra mais nada.

Senti ela se colocando na minha frente e de repente ouvimos um disparo.. E uma Anabella ensanguentada, caiu em meus braços.

— Eu te amo. Se cuide meu amor.- ela disse antes de fechar os olhos.

— Não filha, olha pra mim filha. Você não pode me deixar. Não. Não. NÃO! - Tânia suplicava, mas infelizmente, não tinha nada a ser feito.

— Ana, amor olha pra mim, não dorme não. Ana minha vida, por favor... - Ainda tinha uma chama de esperança quando ela abriu mais uma vez seus lindos olhos.

— Desculpe vida, te amamos... Para sempre - Falou fechando os olhos, para nunca mais voltar a abrir.

E naquele dia, perdi novamente a mulher que eu amava e o meu filho. Perdi novamente quem eu amava para a morte.

 ** _Cenas do Próximo_ Capítulo **

_"— Não, não vá embora. Fique aqui, fique comigo. - lhe supliquei._

 _Ela suspirou colocou uma das mãos em meu rosto e disse._

 _— Eu tenho que ir agora, não se preocupe nosso pequeno está bem. E eu, por enquanto estou aqui - colocou as mãos em meu coração -, lhe observando e zelando por você. Mesmo que não me veja, logo você reencontrará o seu verdadeiro destino e minha missão estará completa e poderemos finalmente voltar. Mas você tem que lutar Edward. Não desista de lutar! Agora, chegou a minha hora. Adeus amor._

 _E a cada palavra sua voz parecia mais distante para mim."_


End file.
